The First Day At My New School
by PoppySummers
Summary: The first day at Poppy's new school in California. She meets this boy but a popular girl has a crush on him as well.


I strolled into my new school wearing shorts, a crop top, heels and my brunette hair down. I knew my outfit was inappropriate but I didn't really care. As I walked down the hallway, I realized that nearly everyone was staring at me but I caught sight of this handsome boy. Then everyone and everything started to fade away and leaving just me and him. He had black hair and light green eyes. I could see him staring right back at me, so I walked up to him and said,

'Hi'

'Hello, you're new here, aren't you?' he replied in his dreamy voice.

'Yes... I think I'm a bit lost... would you mind helping me find my way?'

'It would be a pleasure.'

As we were walking down the hallway I saw these 3 girls, I could tell that they were the popular bunch in the school and the leader of them had a crush on this guy who was showing me around. She had this jealous face on her; I couldn't help but smirk back at her. I knew she was going to make my life a living hell, but that didn't matter right now... the guy next to me smelt so good.

I asked him, 'what's your name?'

'Daniel Rodriguez, what about you?'

'Poppy McKenzie.'

'Nice to meet you Poppy.'

'You too.'

I was about to open the door to my first class when he said,

'Umm do you want to hang out sometime?'

'Yeah! It would be great.'

'See you later Poppy.'

He winked at me. I could feel my heart melting but now I had a class to go to. As soon as I opened the door, I saw those 3 girls that I met earlier. Wow just my day. I sat at an empty seat which was sadly next to her. She leaned across and whispered,

'Stay away from Daniel. I mean it, or your life will become a living hell.'

'Sure, whatever. As if he would like YOU.'

'Well I'm pretty and rich so why wouldn't he like me.'

'Think what you want to think, if that makes you happy.'

'Natasha, that is no way to set an example for our new student.' The teacher looks at us.

I went to all the classes I had this morning and I queued up at the lunch hall... when someone poked me, I turned around and there Daniel was... God he looked hot.

'Hey new girl, how's it going?'

'Hi there, and good I guess, had a chat with Natasha.'

'Oh. Her. What did she say?'

'Well... she told me to stay away from you because she likes you and apparently you like her...'

'Pfft as if I would like her...'

We sat together at lunch and we got to know each other a bit better.

'Oh, by the way Poppy, I love your outfit, it's cuteJ'

'Ohh... Thanks, yours too.'

'Well, I guess I'll see you later.'

'Wait... Um do you have a girlfriend?'

'No. Not at the moment.'

We went to our classes for the rest of day. I made quite a lot of friends but I just couldn't stop thinking about Daniel... Finally it was the end of the day and I just couldn't wait to go home and relax after this long, tiring day but I had homework... I walked towards my locker to collect some stuff and slipped inside my locker was a note, it had a number on it and signed it with D x. I knew it was from Daniel so I tried to spot him in the hallway but I couldn't see him so I got my stuff and started to head out. When I got out of the school doors, a car drove past and honked and Daniel was in it. He asked if I wanted a ride home and how could I resist that offer. As I got in, I saw Natasha and her gang with their shocked faces but the car had already sped off before I could react to their faces.

'So how was your first day at school?'

'It was good... the best bit was when I met you ahaha.'

'Oh is that so? And did you get my note...?'

'Yeah I did, and how did you know that was my locker?'

'I had to ask around... but it was worth it.'

We arrived at the front of my house.

'Thanks for the ride Daniel.'

'No problem at all. See you tomorrow.'

I got into the house and my mum asked me how school was. I did my homework, watched TV, read a magazine, chilled out but I kept looking at the number. At the end when I couldn't stand it anymore, I called him.

'Um hi, I hope I'm not bothering you.'

'Nope you're not. I was going to call you but I realized I didn't have your number...'

'So what are you doing right now?'

'Nothing really, just being bored until you called me.'

'So am I boring you..?'

'Of course not!'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.'

'Did you ever date Natasha?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Just curious'

'What? You jealous? Aww.'

'Noo, I just wanted to know.'

'Well no, I've never dated Natasha and I never will because she's stuck up and a show off and mean to everyone. She asked me out once but I rejected her and ever since she's been bugging me. She said she won't leave me alone until I date her.'

'Awww poor you. What about other girls?'

'Well Natasha threatened them if they tried to date me so... I guess I'm alone.'

'I know this is still early but I think I have a crush on you... But I know you probably think I'm crazy since you only met me today and I don't want things to get awkward between us after this.'

'I must admit I'm surprised. Things won't get awkward, don't worry and maybe we could get together one day, but not now... If you get what I mean?'

'Yeah I do, and I know it's early. And sorry, I think I have to go now...'

'Uh yeah sure, see you tomorrow Poppy.'

I thought about that conversation all night and couldn't sleep but it was kind of awkward and I would get killed by Natasha if she found out that I have a crush on him but if we date, she won't be able to do anything about it. So until then, I'm going to have to wait.


End file.
